


Stressed Out

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Ice Cream, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: I'm being flooded with assignments for a class that makes me feel absolutely worthless, so could I request a fic where Jeremy notices Reader stressing and helps her relax?----------------------------------------------We've all had times where it's felt like it's too much to handle. Some positivity can change your perspective though.





	Stressed Out

It was late afternoon. You should have been working. You knew that you should have been working, but the idea of returning to the ten spreadsheets, fifty open Chrome tabs, and endless list of assignments you had was absolutely horrifying. Every time you looked at your discarded laptop distress would roll over you and you would huddle further under your blanket and try to shut out the world. No it wasn’t productive, but you didn’t have it in you anymore to be productive. There was just too much to do and as they continued to pile up you just started to feel a little bit like you were drowning. One of the cats jumped up into your lap and you stroked him gently, breathing out for a moment and looking at your laptop again, still open and taunting you. With one solid breath out you grabbed it and pulled it over again, feeling overwhelmed immediately but determined to try and make some progress. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you heard the door open. At this point you had cried three times over deadlines and nearly lost it a fourth time when you received particularly negative feedback on a project you were working on. It felt too soon for him to be back though, normally you were able to get it together before now. It was really too much, and you swiped hard at your eyes as you heard the cats meowing at Jeremy’s arrival home. 

“Hey Y/N!” He called out and you sucked in a breath quickly in preparation. 

“Hi babe!” You replied, cursing yourself internally when your voice cracked audibly. He popped out around the corner holding Scooter specifically and you couldn’t help but smile. His purple and orange hair was so bright it almost immediately lit up the room. He was smiling, but even he seemed to be able to feel the tension radiating from you and set the cat down on an armchair as he approached. He gently closed your laptop and also set it aside, kneeling beside you. 

“Alright, what’s going on. Something in here is definitely off.” He said, eyes darting all over your face and noticing your red rimmed eyes, immediately frowning. “Were you… were you crying Y/N?” He asked, and the question made your throat tighten. You breathed out hard through your nose, trying to hold back the tears, and nodded. He quickly clambered onto the couch and gathered you into his arms pulling you tight to his chest. His genuine care pushed the stress from your bones and the tears along with it. They left streaks down your cheeks and pooled on his shirt. He rubbed slow circles into your lower back, not saying a word, just letting you get it all out. At some point you started babbling, needing to truly release everything that you’d been burying deep in your chest. 

“I just… there’s too much. There’s j-just too damn much. I am so fucking stressed all the time and I can’t keep up with everything I need to do. When I do keep up all I do is fucking shit, and I just can’t keep doing this. I can’t… I can’t keep up. I just… fucking hell. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” You sobbed, and gently he pulled you back. He used the blanket to wipe your eyes, even though it felt like it was a lost cause as tears still dribbled down your face constantly. His smile was sad but kind.

“I don’t know what all this is about, and honestly I didn’t even know anything was going on until right now. Clearly you’ve got a lot happening though babe, but it’s all going to be okay. You aren’t doing shit, you’re trying your best and doing fucking amazing. The only way to get better too is to keep at it. Also, if anyone’s telling you shit I’ll fuck ‘em up. I got your back always.” He cupped your face in his hands, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “You will get through this. This will pass. Everything is going to be fine.” He kissed your lips this time and you leaned in, deepening the kiss. When you both pulled back he immediately hopped up, disappearing into the kitchen. You could hear him rummaging around in the fridge and opening drawers, and you leaned off the couch to try and see what he was doing. He quickly returned though with a pint of your favorite ice cream and two spoons, looking a bit mischievous but very happy. You rolled your eyes hard, but made grabby hands at the spoon anyways as he approached which made him laugh. “I knew this would help.” He bragged, settling onto the couch with you. You immediately dug into the ice cream.

“I love you.” You said behind a mouthful of ice cream, resting your head on his shoulder as he turned the television on. He mumbled an ‘I love you too’, his own mouth stuffed full of ice cream as well. For the first time in what felt like weeks you took a breath that didn’t feel like you were taking on water. You were standing on land, and you knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
